


Why?

by dd_83701, Patty_Parker60



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Marina-fandom, Station 19 (TV), Surrera-fandom, VICLEY-fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Hurting Your Friend Without Meaning To, Pregnancy, Vanishing Twin possibility, joy and pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd_83701/pseuds/dd_83701, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: -Maya Bishop is PREGNANT-by JACK GIBSON, or a secret 'un-mentioned rando'unknown to Carina?-Vicley receives some news, that tempers their happiness about Vic'spregnancy (Vanishing Twin Syndrome-one child is re-absorbed  either bythe placenta, the mother, or the other child within the womb)-Surrera are actively attempting to expand their family, while battling'the 19's' perception of their marriage'M' and possibly 'E' in certain chapters for language and sexual content
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera & Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 41
Kudos: 28





	1. Surprise!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [tmaturaci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmaturaci/gifts), [uk_totty1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [KyHasNoLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [lana_luv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lana_luv/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [stefaniasdeluca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefaniasdeluca/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [Veronicaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronicaa/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **We're building it uuup...To break it back do-wn  
>  **We're building it uuup...to burn it down**  
>  **We can't wait-To burn it to the ground...**  
> **
> 
> **{Linkin Park: Burn It Down}**

So there it is...it's no longer a hypothetical, but a cold hard fact...MAYA BISHOP IS EXPECTING A CHILD. She and Carina De Luca are barely  
back together and now _THIS_...they sit in Dr. Elizabeth Chen's small office, the space between the two women says it all...  
Chen bustles in, apologizing for the wait and takes a seat behind her desk. "Ms. Bishop, Dr. DeLuca...I have confirmed that you are indeed  
pregnant and I've also estimated that you are approximately 110 days-3 months and ten days-'along', as they say. What are your questions?"

"I don't get it", Maya says. "I haven't missed a period-I'm actually on day three of my usual four day cycle-there has to be a mistake."

Before Chen can respond, Carina De Luca says "It is not the 'norm', however expectant women can still continue menstruating throughout  
their pregnancy."

"Yes, correct" said Chen. "You'll forgive my indelicate question: is there a question of paternity?"

Maya says "I'm...fairly certain of the father." She blushes, and Carina 'side-eye glares' at her (Elizabeth is privy to the juicy gossip blazing  
through the medical center: mostly made-up with lots of conjecture mixed-in. Yesterday Bailey caught a group of staff in the midst  
of some wild speculations and shouted at them: "If you _professional health care providers_ can't find something constructive  
to do, I have CLEARLY over-scheduled for the day! Yeah...that's what I'll do; I'll review the master schedule and cull out some of the DEAD  
WEIGHT around here!")...Chen offers prescriptions for pre-natal vitamins and a schedule of future appointments (she doesn't offer pamphlets  
or literature, sure that Carina will provide those. She does say "I'm going to suggest that you avoid situations that might place the health of  
the faetus in jeopardy. That may sound condescending, and I'm aware that you are an intelligent, educated woman; however even your duties  
as an on-scene commander who in most cases doesn't enter structures-because of the airborne smoke or chemical agents, even being on-site  
can be quite dangerous."

On the drive home, Carina's thin lips are pressed together and she doesn't say a word. "You're angry", Maya whispered softly.

"I'm disappointed, Maya...just as I believe that your ex-paramour is out of our lives it seems that he will be a permanent fixture, that's all-  
I am very disappointed. Long minutes later, the Italian brunette asks "Is a paternity test even needed?"

"Are you...asking if...there have been other _MEN_ ?..HUH; I suppose I deserve to have you doubt me, but I swear to you that...  
_he_ is the only possibility...CAR? I SWEAR."

"Alright...I will support any decision that you make-it is YOUR BODY- and it is up to you. Think it over very carefully, take all the time that  
you need...though we are on a bit of a clock."

"Yes, I suppose that we are."


	2. Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Vanishing Twin Syndrome" (also known as twin resorption) usually occurs within the first  
> trimester of pregnancy. They're more commonly reported now than in previous years thanks  
> to advancements in ultrasound technology, which can detect mult-gestation pregnancies  
> much sooner than was medically possible previously. Angst and feels ahead.

"Victoria...Chief...I can report with much pleasure that your little one is quite healthy and progressing nicely; there is some  
other news, though: Victoria has experienced what is known as a **vanishing twin syndrome**. Essentially,  
you were carrying two faetuses, and one of them was spontaneously absorbed by the other twin, placenta or possibly YOU, Vic...  
think of it as a type of miscarriage. Vanishing twins are thought to occur in 20 to 30% of pregnancies, and often the mother doesn't  
experience any symptoms. In fact, she usually goes on to have a normal pregnancy and deliver the single baby without complications-  
I expect no less in your situation."

"I trust you, Carina, COMPLETELY, but ...how did you find out-and WHEN? I'm three months into this pregnancy...?"

"One of the interns failed to alert me of the change in your hCG levels, which began high and plateaued; I admit that I am somewhat  
distracted these days due to my own personal situation, for which I apologize."

Stricken, Vic gasps, "S-something I d-did?"

"NO, bella, NO! This syndrome is the result of a CHROMOSOMAL ABNORMALITY. One theory is that the that the mother's immune  
system recognizes a problem in the developing baby's genes and thus ends the pregnancy; another is that the developing baby  
ultimately reaches a point where the specific genetic problem causes the baby to stop growing. Certain genes might be missing that is  
necessary for continued development, or extra copies of certain genes might cause the baby or placenta to grow improperly. I beg you  
to focus on the remaining bambino; that we work together to ensure a healthy delivery when the time comes."

"I have to go to the office for two hours or so, baby," Lucas says to Vic as he prepares to leave their home. "I've already contacted Bishop,  
Herrera-Sullivan, and Montgomery to keep you company. Believe me, Love; I want to stay but I have to coordinate with the Acting Chief of  
the PD concerning police protection for FD transports"...

"I understand, it's fine...should I...tell them about the vanishing twin?"

"You decide. Whatever you're comfortable with." He hesitates, then adds "I'm sorry baby, about the vanishing twin."

'I know...don't be late to your meeting."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"HET HEY HEY!", Andy announces loudly when she enters the house: she is the last to arrive (she and Robert Sullivan are working on a  
_bambino_ of their own); when the others see her pinkish cheeks, they're quick to 'pile-on' as to the cause of her flushed  
face. "It's cold outside!", she cackles, and they hoot in response.

Once there is a lull in the 'party', Vic says "Guys"...and explains the news that she received from Dr. DeLuca that day. "Oh, Vic!" Travis  
crosses-over and goes to his knees, places his head in her lap. "We are HERE, Hughie, as long as you need us," Andy says.

"Let us carry some of this, Vic", Maya says quietly. To Travis she says "Move over!"

"YOU MOVE OVER!"

"Fold-out!" Andrea calls loudly, and while she and Vic fold-out the sofa bed Travis and Maya spread the sheets and blankets.  
They all pile-onto it, and effect a group-hug, lying close together while Vic explains all that Carina had briefed her on regarding  
her pregnancy and the twin that had been reabsorbed. "I'm okay, really", she assures them. "Let's watch something, something  
I can escape into..." they decide on **The Boys** on Amazon©...


	3. Ruh-Roh!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic gets comfort from Andy, Maya, and Travis-a fun night of  
> Amazon Prime© flicks. The next day they hang out a bit before  
> one by one each of them depart to indulge in exercise or HOT  
> GREY'S DOCTOR SEX, or HOT BATTALION CHIEF SEX...something that  
> needs said is not, however...

Lucas Ripley glances into the living room and the three of the four friends from the previous night are still sprawled on  
the king-sized sofa bed mattress (Herrera must have departed last night or early this morning. Instead of the usual 2-4 cups  
for he and Vic, the consider leader prepares a large pot of Columbian roast (past experience has proven that '19' has a very strong  
caffeine addiction. Before he leaves the house, he posts a large sheet of paper taped to the coffee machine that reads:  
**NONE FOR YOU, HUGHES! by order of the Chief**

When the three sleepy-heads arise, they move into the kitchen enmasse, lured by the intoxicating aroma ticking their nostrils.  
"Ha, Ha!” Travis chortles, pointing to the sign Vic’s husband had left. “He doesn’t tell me what to do!” she huffed.

"Ummmmm! This expensive machine Hot Chief Hubby purchased makes one _heavenly cup'a_!, Travis moans, after a  
large sip.

"Ya KNOW!", Maya agrees. "Yummy Yum Yum-YUMMY FOR M'DAMN TUMMY!"

"Fuck y'all, and get out!" She takes a box of DeLuca-approved tea from a cabinet. "This baby's already beginning to annoy me",  
she grumbles.

“Breakfast?” Her cooking skills have improved dramatically in the past year, and where they would normally decline, each of their  
stomachs make a ‘rucchhccab’ noise at the same time, and they quickly accept. Travis washes up first and Maya assists their host;  
Travis takes over when he’s finished and their blonde Captain takes her turn. By the time she’s completed her morning ablutions  
breakfast is ready: short stacks, turkey bacon, wheat toasts, orange juice and of course more coffee.

Travis says “Andy must have gone home to Captain-scratch that-CHIEF Fire Grinch.”

“On that note, I should gobble this down and get home myself…but this is sooogood” said Maya. “Haaa…speaking of Hot Italian  
Doctor"... she leaves the table, saying “Bella! I was just talking about you!”

“I’m gonna get going too, Hughie,” Travis tells her. “This was great; thanks.”

“Hey Trav? We gotta dial it back on the ‘Chief Fire Grinch’, and the ‘jokes not really jokes’ about Andy’s husband…I mean, for real...  
whether you all are just oblivious, or what, but I’ve seen how her face changes, and her body language when we question the two of them.  
It’s not our business, and I, for one, have never seen her so happy.”

"You’re right, a hundred percent. I’ll talk to Miller and Gibson, although you’ve noticed that Jack is having a tough time with it, right?  
THAT'S gonna be fun, bringing that up with him.”

“I’ll handle Maya, and get her to bring Jack on board. Are you off to ride, or what?”

“Yeah. After that I’ll try to contact Probie again…maybe…he’s not really answering my texts or calls.”

“Awww; I’m sorry. Let me know if I can help, or if you need to talk.”

As it happens, soon after Travis goes Maya is also out the door, giddy about the opportunity of Hot Beautiful Doctor sex, and  
Vic doesn’t get a chance to discuss the ‘stop shitting on Surrera’s marriage’ campaign…ruh-roh…


End file.
